Une renarde dans la cité
by Mimilafee
Summary: Quand on débarque dans la tête d'une rousse lachée sur Atlantis avec les hormones chamboulées!
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais envie de créer une fic avec pour personnage central une fille tout à fait de ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec ses pensées délurées et sa libido en surchauffe au contact des hommes d'Atlantis. Enfin bref, un peu comme moi ! Et oui je prends mes rêves pour des réalités. Les dialogues sont précédés d'un tirêt, tout le reste c'est dans la tête de mon perso.  
_

**Chapitre 1 : D-day le débarquement**

Put…naise ! Bon ça gratouille et ça vous file la nausée mais je suis entière. Il paraît qu'on s'y habitue. Ah oui voila mon chef d'équipe.

- Melle vous devez d'abord procéder à la visite médicale.

- Très bien je mets mes affaires où ?

- Laissez les là. On les amènera dans vos quartiers.

- Merci.

Je lui fais mon sourire ravageur et je lui reluque les fesses en partant. Hmmm je sens que ça va me plaire ici. Bon il a dit d'aller où, déjà ? Faut que je pense à écouter. Ah oui l'infirmerie.

- Excusez moi l'infirmerie c'est où ?

- Au fond du couloir à droite.

Hop et me revoilà repartie. Bon comment on ouvre ces portes déjà. Euh à oui je passe la main sur le bitoniau à droite. Tiens ça fait carillon.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour, je viens pour la visite médicale.

- Vous êtes notre nouvelle recrue ?

Argh cet accent je fonds !

- Oui enchantée.

- De même, je vais vous faire passer une courte visite et vous faire une prise de sang. Ensuite vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble.

- Merci.

C'est fou ce que la maille de mon pull est intéressante. Concentre toi, une maille à l'envers, une à l'endroit.

- C'est bon j'ai terminé.

- Très bien.

La vache ! Je relève la tête et là je tombe dans des yeux… bleus non azur. Epouse moi ! Euh qu'est ce que je raconte.

- Vous êtes affectez à quel équipe ?

- Je dois travailler avec l'équipe scientifique. Je suis experte en artefact et cultures anciennes. Les pages que m'ont transmises le Dr Weir m'ont donné envie à tout pris de venir voir cette magnifique cité. Et je dois dire que pour l'instant je ne suis absolument pas déçu.

Je sens que je vais tomber malade plus souvent.

- C'est vrai que cette cité est magnifique. En avez-vous déjà fait le tour ?

- Non.

Est une proposition docteur ?

- C'est ma pause déjeuner. Je vais vous montrer le mess.

- Je vous suis.

* * *

-C'est ici que nous prenons tous nos repas. 

C'est toujours bon à savoir.

Allez je prend un plateau repas. Tiens il y a de la gelée. J'adore ce truc innommable. Je prend la bleue, j'en profiterais pour me colorer la langue.

- Je vous présente le lieutenant colonel Sheppard.

Un autre ! Je suis envahi de beaux gosses ! Re sourire.

- Voici Melle Claudel.

- Appelez moi Cixi.

Bonne poigne, belle main.

- Cixi ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce prénom.

- C'est le nom d'une impératrice chinoise. Mes parents avaient des goûts assez originaux. Ils étaient archéologues. C'est sûrement à cause d'eux que j'adore les civilisations anciennes.

Quels beaux yeux verts. Je suis la seule à avoir les prunelles noires ?

- Vous faites donc partie de l'équipe scientifique ?

- Oui mais je n'y connais rien en science. J'ai du mal à programmer mon magnétoscope. Mon domaine de prédilection, ce sont les civilisations éteintes.

Quel sourire ! Et merde ! Ca fait dix minutes que je n'écoute plus. Alors de quoi il parle ?

- Sheppard, pouvez-vous montrer à Melle Claudel la cité ? Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai de la paperasse à terminer.

- Bien sur avec plaisir.

Re sourire de Sheppard. Re sourire stupide de ma part.

- A bientôt Dr Beckett.

- Appelez moi Carson.

- Et moi Cixi.

- Très bien Cixi, à bientôt.

J'adore quand il roule ses r. Faudra que je pense à discuter plus souvent avec lui. Peut être pouvons échanger des impressions sur le rapprochement de l'Europe. Qui sait ?

- Savez-vous où se trouve vos quartiers ?

- Euh non. Je ne sais même pas où sont mes bagages à l'heure qu'il est.

- Venez on va demander des précisions à Mc Kay.

- Je vous suis.

Finalement, je ne fais que suivre des bellâtres. Je vais finir avec des jambes d'acier à force de traîner partout. Re tournage à gauche, re tournage à droite. Je sens que je vais me perdre.

- C'est ici. Rodney ! Je vous amène une nouvelle recrue.

- Enchantée, je suis Cixi Claudel, docteur en cultures anciennes.

Je tends la main. Il pourrait relever la tête !

- Oui, oui. C'est bien. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Savoir où se trouvent mes affaires en premier et ensuite savoir où je dois commencer à travailler.

- Vos affaires ainsi que l'ordinateur dans lequel on a mit les codes anciens sont dans votre appartement, le numéro B405. Je vous ai fait un résumé de ce dont je veux le plus tôt possible.

- Très bien.

Toujours pas de contact visuel. Il pourrait relever son nez de son ordinateur ! Hmmm ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours le beau militaire ! Demi tour pirouette. Je m'en vais comme un prince ! J'adore cette ligne des inconnus. S'il y a bien un truc que les américains ne peuvent pas nous piquer, c'est bien eux ! Youpi matin hin hin.

- Je vais vous amener à votre chambre.

Pourquoi pas la votre Sheppard, j'adore les militaires.

- Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Mais il ne flirterait pas avec moi celui là ?

- Bonne soirée.

- Merci à vous aussi.

Fiou, j'ai pas l'habitude de fermer ma porte sur un homme pareil. Tiens mais c'est mignon ici. Un peu spartiate mais rien qu'une touche féminine ne pourrait arranger.

* * *

_Alors vos impressions pour un premier jet ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme d'habitude, je produis tard le soir avec du coca light à côté de moi. Faudrait peut être que je me déxintoxe._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Calme et sérénité**

Il est où le gymnase déjà ? Première à gauche ou à droite ? Plouf, plouf.

- Excusez-moi, le gymnase c'est où ?

- Vous êtes nouvelle ici non ?

- Oui, j'ai encore du mal à me repérer.

- Je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

- Merci, moi c'est Cixi Claudel.

Elle sont très belle les femmes sur cette cité également. Font-ils une sélection physique ? Zut fini les chocolats. Je me mets au régime dès demain… ou peut être après demain, le temps que je mange encore quelques desserts.

- C'est ici.

- C'est très calme, c'est parfait. Je vais me mettre dans un coin pour ne pas déranger.

- Vous ne dérangez pas. Au contraire, c'est rare d'avoir de la compagnie à cette heure de la journée.

- J'aime bien cette heure de la journée. C'est si calme.

- Je vous comprends.

Allez, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je pose mes chaussures. Les pieds nus sur le tapis. Quelques mouvements de chauffe, et une, et deux. Position du tigre, la grue, j'ouvre, je respire. Je suis un lotus.

Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger. Je n'ai jamais vu un entraînement comme le votre.

- C'est du Tai Chi Chuan. Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas ?

- Non, je ne suis pas de votre planète.

- Ah d'accord. Le Tai Chi est une très ancienne technique d'entraînement. Mais contrairement aux autres arts martiaux, tout se fait dans la douceur. C'est ce qui en fait une technique adaptée à tous.

- Vous permettez que je vous observe ?

- Si vous le voulez.

J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, je me recentre sur moi-même. Je bloque le monde extérieur. Je respire. Le soleil levant, l'hibiscus, le saule pleureur.

Et je termine sur le sol en position du lotus.

- C'est fascinant comme technique.

- Merci. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien.

Ca m'aide à me calmer et j'en ai besoin ici. J'ai les hormones qui me torturent.

- Et vous faites quoi comme entraînement ?

- Je me bats avec les bâtons et je me ressource en méditant.

- J'aimerais bien vous voir à l'œuvre.

- Si mon partenaire de combat arrive à se réveiller, peut être que vous pourrez nous observer.

Elle a un jolie sourire, pas très loquace par contre. Oh Sheppard ! Conteeeent, bon j'enlève mon sourire crétin.

- Cixi, vous êtes là ?

- Oui, je faisais mon entraînement.

Comme si j'allais me balader en pantacourt et débardeur dans une cité pleine de militaires exprès. Je suis pas désespérée à ce point là.

- Vous pratiquez quel sport ?

- Le Tai Chi Chuan. Mais j'ai crû comprendre que vous également vous entraînez. Je vais me mettre dans un coin pour méditer et vous laisser aux bons soins de Teyla.

Et en profiter pour mater un peu. Bon, trouver un endroit stratégique. Là, la fenêtre. Je fais semblant de méditer.

- Concentrez-vous John.

- Oui, allons-y Teyla.

C'est fou ce qu'un homme sous l'effort peut être beau. Son t-shirt lui colle à la peau. Par contre sa technique laisse à désirer, Teyla est une grande guerrière. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'ailles prendre une douche et au boulot.

BAM !

Aie ça doit faire mal !

- Ca va colonel ?

- Oui Teyla.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous dans une demie heure avec Dr Mc Kay.

- A bientôt Cixi Claudel.

- Merci Teyla Emmagan.

C'est bizarre de s'appeler par son nom entier mais on va pas chercher à la froisser.

- A bientôt.

Allez une douche et au boulot. Je vais peut être passer me chercher une gelée bleue.

* * *

Non, non, non ! Je vais me faire tuer. Attend réfléchissons calmement. Ah je vais me faire tuer ! Ne panique pas, panique pas, PANIQUE PAS ! Respire. …………. On va demander de l'aide. Fallait que ça m'arrive le premier jour de boulot. Je passe la nuit sur le travail que m'a donné Dr Mc Kay et je touche un bouton et tout plante. Je hais la technologie !

Il est où, ce foutu labo ?

Bon courage, Cixi.

- Dr Mc Kay ?

- Oui.

Toujours le nez dans son pc.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?

- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis…

Tiens il a les yeux bleus.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup de chance avec les ordinateurs. Serriez-vous capable de récupérez le dernier travail sur lequel je travaillais. Je crois avoir fait une fausse manipulation.

- On va voir ça.

Ouah, il est doué. Je comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il fait.

- Et voilà !

- Merci beaucoup.

C'est marrant, il ressemble à un gamin quand il travaille sur les ordinateurs.

- Mais c'est le travail que je vous avais donné pour la semaine !

- Ben oui, je suis peut être pas douée pour les ordinateurs mais les symboles des anciens oui.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour maîtriser aussi rapidement la langue des Anciens.

- Je vous le dirais si vous me dites comment vous faites pour comprendre aussi bien l'informatique.

- Ah oui donc chez un don.

- On peut dire ça. Ca me vient naturellement.

C'était mon ventre ça ou le sien ?

- Je crois que j'ai faim. J'ai tellement paniqué lorsque j'ai perdu mon dossier que j'ai oublié mon petit déjeuner.

- Je vous accompagne au mess, j'ai faim également.

- Après vous.

Finalement, c'est pas un sauvage. Il a juste besoin d'être apprivoisé.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Les reviews c'est ma raison d'être alors si vous plaît laissez m'en une! Pitié :p  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Si j'ai pas encore publié dans mon autre fic c'est à cause d4atchoum Je rejette la colère d'Idrill sur toi et je m'enfuis._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Logique, illogique ?**

- Dr Mc Kay vous prenez également une gelée bleue ?

Je croyais être la seule à adorer cette cochonnerie.

- Oui c'est ma préférée.

- Tiens moi également.

On aurait des points communs, qui l'eut crû.

- Mais vous mangez ça !

- Ben oui Sheppard. J'adore le goût et c'est marrant d'avoir la langue bleue, non ?

C'est agréable de l'entendre rire, mais je crois que je viens de passer pour une idiote.

- Vous mangez de la gelée bleue pour votre langue ?

- C'est si choquant que ça Dr Mc Kay ?

Il a l'air perplexe.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une raison parfaite.

C'est moi ou il pleure de rire là ? Bof on s'en fiche. Il est charmant quand il rit ce Sheppard.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable. Elle repose sur aucune logique !

- Tout n'est pas que logique Rodney.

- Je suis d'accord avec le colonel Sheppard. Il y a plein de choses illogiques d'un point de vue scientifique.

- Comme quoi ?

- Dites moi pourquoi l'orgasme existe.

J'aurais dû attendre que Sheppard arrête de boire avant de dire ça.

Je savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait prendre cette couleur de fushia. Respirez Mc Kay.

- Euh …je…

- Répondez Rodney, je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous allez trouver.

Sheppard prendrait-il un malin plaisir à me voir mettre en difficulté le Dr ?

- La seule réponse est qu'il n'y en a pas. On a pas besoin de cet instant d'extase pour se reproduire. C'est un pur instant illogique. Un instant où ils nous semblent que le temps se suspend. A méditer donc. Messieurs bonne journée.

Bon, ma gelée. Tiens si j'allais faire un tour dans la cité.

- 1-0 pour la nouvelle, Rodney.

- Oh ça va vous.

Des fois j'aime bien être une femme !

* * *

Hmmm on peut se baigner dans la mer ? Je pourrais peut être convaincre quelqu'un de venir patauger avec moi ? Il est quelle heure ? Oh Mer…credi, je suis à la bourre.

Cours Forrest ! Cours ! Le virage ! LE VIRAGE CA GLISSE !

Aieuhhh

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû courir mais je ne savais pas que les sols étaient aussi glissants.

Super je me suis fichue la honte et j'ai le cul par terre. Il est fait de plomb ce gars, il n'a même pas bougé sous l'impact.

- Ce n'est rien.

Quelle voix grave ! Nom d'un pingouin déplumé ! Éhéééééééééééé

- Vous allez bien ?

- Voui

Le sourire bête Cixi, ce n'est pas charmant ! Pense à des géraniums.

- Vous ne devriez pas courir comme ça.

- Oui je m'excuse, je visitais la cité et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en retard pour mon travail.

Un peu plus ou un peu moins, je peux rester avec toi ? Il faut que je me relève maintenant. Oh mon cul !

- Vous travaillez où ?

- Avec le Dr Mc Kay, je suis Dr en civilisations anciennes. Je m'appelle Cixi Claudel et vous ?

Ma fille si tu peux faire un beau sourire c'est le moment.

- Ronon Dex. Je fais partie de l'équipe de Sheppard.

- Enchantée.

Je suis vraiment obligée de lâcher sa main ? Lâche, lâche.

- Très bien, bonne journée.

T'en vas pas !

- Oui bonne journée à vous aussi.

Joli postérieur. Si je me mets à courir derrière lui, je crois pas qu'il va apprécier.

Bon je faisais quoi moi ? Ah oui. Au boulot. Je crois que je vais marcher maintenant.

* * *

- Ah vous voilà ! Vous êtes en retard.

- Excusez moi, j'ai eu un imprévu.

Ca va hein !

- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

- Je vous ai téléchargé les données que j'aimerais que vous traduisiez pour le plus tôt possible.

- Il n'y aurait pas le moyen de travailler sur supports papiers ?

- Non, nous n'avons pas accès à des envois réguliers de papier, vous allez donc devoir vous y faire.

C'est moi ou il est de mauvais poil ? Serait-ce la remarque de toute à l'heure. Bon au boulot.

* * *

Il est quelle heure ? La vache, ça ne m'a pas prit huit heures quand même ? Bon on sauvegarde et on donne au patron.

- Coin.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ça veut pas marcher !!! Attend clic droit ou gauche ?

- Coin, coin.

Espèce d'enflure, tu vas marcher oui !

- Blip.

Non, non, non ! Bon respire.

- Dr Mc Kay ?

- Quoi !

Oula tendu.

- Pourriez vous me prêter votre génie ?

Dans le sens du poil.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette interface.

- Donnez.

Il a l'air fatigué.

- Voilà.

- Encore merci.

- Vous avez encore tout fait ?

- Oui mais demain je crois qu'il faudra que je lève le pied. J'ai oublié de manger à midi et la je me sens fatigué. Vous venez manger ? Il est sept heures.

- Pas encore. Il faut que je termine ça.

Il doit avoir mal aux épaules se tenant comme ça. Allez je me lance.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ca vous déplait ?

- Hmmm, non n'arrêtez pas.

Et voila comment on matte un fauve.

* * *

_Finalement, j'utilise beaucoup les paroles de ma mère._

_Des jeunes mormons étaient venus un jour à notre porte pour nous montrer « le droit chemin » et ils prétendaient qu'on ne devait faire l'amour que pour se reproduire. Ma mère a alors rajouté : « Si on ne devais que faire l'amour pour se reproduire, pourquoi Dieu a-t-il créé l'orgasme ». Depuis ce jour, les jeunes mormons n'ont plus le droit de venir chez nous. Il parait qu'on a parasité leurs croyances._

_Les problèmes de pc c'est également d'elle, je suis son Rodney._


	4. Chapter 4

_Re bonjour à tous, encore merci pour toutes ces reviews! Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas car si tout doit venir de moi je sais pas si ça durera longtemps! Enfin à tous je souhaites un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2007_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement des nations.**

_Mais qu'est ce que je m'ennuie. Il est neuf heures du soir un samedi et je suis en train de ranger mon linge. Il n'a même pas une télé pour m'affaler devant. C'était bien la peine que j'amène ces sous-vêtements avec moi. Je pourrais me balader sans, ça se verrais même pas tellement les uniformes sont immondes. Il aurait fallu le buter le tailleur. Les seules personnes qui sont bien habillés sur cette base, c'est Teyla et Ronon… Hmmm Ronon…_

_…_

…

…

…

_Hein je me disais quoi là ?_

_Ah oui, c'est samedi soir. Je me demande ce qu'ils font un samedi quand ils veulent s'amuser ? Peut être qui ont un endroit où ils dansent et boivent un verre ?..._

_Nan, militaires et des scientifiques, c'est pas leur genre._

_Bon si allez faire un tour au mess voir s'il y a un truc à piquer pour grignoter._

* * *

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle que faites vous là ?

- Bonsoir colonel Sheppard. Appelez-moi Cixi. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les formalités.

- Très bien, faites donc de même.

_Comme ça on est bien plus intime non ? Hmmm._

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, je suis curieux.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je cherche une distraction, un samedi soir.

- Ah oui, l'éternel problème. Je crois qu'il faut aimer la lecture ou bien les parties de cartes.

- Ouais ben c'est pas trop mon fort.

- Je vous comprends moi non plus. Ma cassette du superbowl de l'année dernière commence à fatiguer.

_Mais oui c'est ça! Géniale l'idée!  
_

- J'ai une idée. Vous savez où ils cachent leurs crackers dans cette cité ?

_Tiens j'aime bien ce sourire en coin._

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Récupérez des crackers, invitez Ronon et Teyla car je crois qu'ils apprécieront et n'importe qui d'autres que vous voulez et on se retrouve dans une demie heure chez moi.

_Franc sourire de Sheppard._

- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

- Une soirée sous le signe de la France.

_Regard curieux de Sheppard._

- Il se trouve que j'ai apporté de mon pays quelques fromages et surtout une douzaine de bouteilles de vin.

- Très bien je vous retrouve dans une demie heure.

_Yes !!! Ce soir c'est fiesta !_

* * *

_Alors voyons voir où j'ai planqué ma caisse de vin ? Je croyais l'avoir planqué sous mon lit. Ah oui, elle est bien là._

Euh Cixi ?

_Et mercredi je viens de montrer mon postérieur à tous mes invités. Forcément ils étaient obligés d'arriver au moment où je suis à quatre pattes fouillant sous mon lit._

- Je cherchais les bouteilles.

- Attendez je vais vous aider.

_Galant le Sheppard. Donc faisons le compte, il y a Sheppard, Ronon, le Dr Weir, Teyla et Rodney ? Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait partie de leur cercle d'amis._

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

- Merci pour l'invitation.

- De rien Teyla. Pour tout vous dire, c'est moi qui devrais dire merci, je m'ennuyais ferme. Bon maintenant et si je vous faisais découvrir une partie de la gastronomie française.

- Que la fête commence.

_Il a l'air d'un gamin quand il dit ça le Sheppard._

* * *

- Alors Ronon, vous aimez ?

_Vu la quantité qu'il semble avoir bu je pense que oui._

- C'est délicieux, votre peuple fait du très bon vin.

_Un peu mon neveu._

- Le meilleur !

_Teyla semble légèrement atteinte, elle rigole doucement. Quand à Mc Kay, il a les yeux qui brillent._

_Hmmm j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous. Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu, ce rapprochement des nations._

- Par contre certains de vos fromages puent.

- Les meilleurs !

_Je me répéterais pas un peu là. On s'en fout. Hi hi hi._

- Je lève mon verre à notre hôtesse qui aura fait de cette soirée la meilleure fête depuis notre arrivée sur la cité d'Atlantis.

_Oh comme c'est gentil de la part du Dr Weir et dire que je croyais qu'en tant que chef de la cité, elle n'aurait pas apprécié que je fasse boire tout le monde._

- Merci beaucoup. Je ne suis là que depuis 48 heures et j'ai déjà réussit à faire boire l'élite de la cité. Que dirais-je de plus ? Je compte recommencer le plus tôt possible.

_Je fais mon salut sous les applaudissements._

- Maintenant j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

_Je suis pleine de ressources._

- Franchement la soirée est déjà géniale Cixi. Que nous réservez vous de plus ?

- Ca !

_Et oui, j'ai des bouteilles de champagne._

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est du champagne, Ronon. C'est du vin fait à partir de raisin blanc cultivé dans la région de Champagne en France. Il est particulièrement apprécié lors de grands évènements.

- Merci pour ce cours de culture Rodney, mais il est trop tard dans la soirée pour ça.

_Houla Sheppard aurait l'alcool mauvais ? Dis quelque chose ! Heu quoi ? Je faisais quoi déjà ? Et merde ! J'en ai mis partout !_

- Désolée !

- Ce n'est rien Cixi. Je vous passe les verres.

- Santé !

- Cheers !

* * *

_Beuh c'est quoi ce bruit infect ? Chaloperie de réveil ! Veut dormir ! Mais il est quelle heure ? Merde, merde, merde ! Trop dormi ! Vite la douche, m'habiller._

_AIEUH !_

_Mon orteil ! Il faut que je m'éclate l'orteil sur le rebord du lit ! Beuh j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me chuis lever trop vite._

* * *

- Une aspirine avec votre café ?

- Oh merci Dr Mc Kay vous êtes mon sauveur.

_J'ai pas eu le temps de passer voir mon bel écossais ce matin._

- Votre appartement n'était pas trop en pagaille ?

- Si, mais ça valait le coup non ?

- Oui j'ai passé une soirée très agréable.

_Il serait en train de me faire un compliment ?_

- Merci.

- Bon je retourne à mon bureau.

_ Il est gentil tout plein ce matin ,il faut que je le fasse boire plus souvent. Le seul problème avec la soirée d'hier c'est que je me suis réveillée seule. Hmmm peut être une autre fois.  
_

* * *

_Si vous avez l'impression de vous y reconnaître mesdemoiselles c'est à l'insu de votre plein grès. Allez faites moi un cadeau de noël reviewer moi! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Militaires et scientifiques**

_Beaucoup d'attente pour ce chapitre je sais, mais là je semble avoir épuisé pas mal de mes idées stupides. Si vous en avez n'hésitez pas, ça peut toujours servir ou bien être mon étincelle. Je cherche une muse en faites !_

* * *

Et moi qui me disait que j'allais enfin sortir du labo, j'aurais dû me mordre la langue. Ca fait quatre heures qu'on crapahute dans cette espèce de marais de merd… C'est bien ma veine. Et Mc Kay qui n'arrête pas de chouiner.

Hmmm je me demande s'il n'y a pas moyen de le faire taire ? Un répit par pitié !

- AIE !

Salo…. De moustique.

- Il y a des gros moustiques par ici mademoiselle.

- Merci Major Lorne

Sa remarque casse pas des briques mais il bien mignon celui-là. Bon je récupère mon spray et je me protège.

- Mais que faites vous ?

Pourquoi il crie celui-là.

- Ben je me mets du produit anti-moustique, Dr Mc Kay. Vous en voulez ?

- Mais vous cherchez à me tuer ! Ya du citron dedans !

- Euh non. De la citronnelle et c'est des parfums de synthèse.

- N'approchez pas !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est des parfums de synthèse.

- Vous resterez à l'arrière et moi je me tiendrais devant. Vous ne m'approcherez pas à moins de cinquante mètres tant que vous porterez ce produit.

- Donc jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre demain.

- Oui.

- Quel dommage. Et moi qui comptais vous inviter ce soir à discuter des échanges culturels entre nations. Tant pis.

Moi je m'en vais rejoindre ce petit Lorne en fin de groupe.

* * *

Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie. Par pitié, que mon prince charmant vienne me sauver !

…

Pfff au lieu de ça je suis en train de torturer mes macaronis. Et puis c'est qui leur diététicien ? Hmmm de cette distance, les fesses de Ronon ont l'air de deux belles pommes. J'aimerais bien les croquer…

- A quoi pensez-vous Cixi ?

Au fruit défendu.

- Que j'aimerais bien manger plus de pommes. Bonjour Colonel Sheppard, Dr Mc Kay, Dr Zelenka.

- C'est vrai qu'on croquerait bien plus de fruits.

Tiens Rodney aurait-il des penchants inavoués ?

- Moi, surtout. J'aimerais varier mes menus.

Entre autre chose.

- Les français savent cuisiner eux.

- Ils font du très bon vin mais qui enivre un peu vite.

Whoups, voila Sheppard qui me taquine.

- C'est comme tout colonel il faut tester beaucoup pour savoir ce qui meilleur.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

C'est sur il trouve ça marrant.

- Et quoi d'autre testez vous ?

J'adore ce regard mutin. Par contre, s'il croit m'avoir il se met le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ce que je teste ? Plein de choses.

Allez je me lance. Il ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas cherché.

Hmmm des lèvres aux goûts de café et de chocolat. Tiens lui, il a un goût salé.

- Je peux vous dire qu'un scientifique embrasse mieux qu'un militaire. Allez bonne fin de repas à vous messieurs.

Et là non !

- Mc Kay enlevez moi ce sourire de votre visage.

- 1-0 pour la nouvelle Sheppard.

Tiens je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

* * *

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais les tuer ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Tiens Melle Claudel, je peux vous parler ?

- Radek ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut que je trouve Sheppard et Mc Kay pour les engueuler. Vous ne savez pas où ils sont ?

- Euh, oui. Ils se trouvent au mess. Je vous accompagne.

Pfff c'est plutôt qu'il a envie de me voir crier sur Mc Kay oui. Ah les voilà.

- Cixi tout va bien ?

- Non ! Je veux que vous en tant que chef de l'équipe scientifique Dr Mc Kay, et vous, colonel Sheppard en tant que chef des militaires, que vous me trouviez le petit plaisantin qui s'est introduit chez moi !

- Attendez, arrêtez de crier et dites moi comment vous savez que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez vous ?

- Je peux même vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un homme tiens !

- C'est quoi ce sexisme ? Comment vous pouvez dire que c'est un homme ?

- Parce que, Dr Mc Kay, on m'a intégralement volé tous mes soutiens-gorge. On a piqué que ça. D'où ma conclusion que c'est un ou plusieurs hommes. Alors vous allez me faire les plaisirs de me récupérer mes affaires personnelles car je ne vais pas attendre que le Dédale débarque !

Non mais je vais pas me balader sans soutif quand même !

- Euh, oui. On va chercher à trouver le voleur. Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas une femme qui aurait la même taille que vous ?

- Ca je le doute, j'ai une taille un peu particulière. Mais puisque c'est votre enquête, vous allez pouvoir demander aux deux cents femmes d'Atlantis leurs mensurations. Au fait, attendez-vous à des refus. Bon courage.

* * *

_Niark, niark, niark ! Alors vos idées ? _

_Alors alors toujours aussi décalé ? Laissez moi une chtit review !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Jour de lessive**

_Je suis de retour ! Niark, niark, niark!_

* * *

Si je tenais le salaud qui m'a piqué tous mes soutiens gorges ! Tiens Rodney est déjà là. Il est chou derrière son pc. Hé pas la peine de baisser les yeux, je viens te parler quand même. 

- Bonjour Dr Mc Kay.

- Bonjour Dr Claudel.

- Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Pardon ?

- Au sujet du vol de mes…

- Ah oui, oui.

Tiens il semble gêné.

- J'ai procédé à des interrogatoires et les gens semblent plus intéressés par l'histoire du vol qu'ils ne semblent concernés.

- Donc vous avez rendu cette histoire embarrassante publique.

- Euh…

-Mais quel crétin, il ne pouvait pas faire ça discrètement.

- Laissez. Je comprends mieux les regards dont je fais l'objet. Vous n'avez pas pensé par commencer par les personnes qui pourraient avoir accès aux chambres verrouillées ?

- Euh oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- Et elle ne vous ait pas venue seul ?

- C'est que j'ai préféré commencer par autre chose.

Ben tiens. Et moi qui croyais que c'était le plus grand génie de la base. Remarque, il est mignon quand il est gêné.

- Bon je vais travailler, vous me donnerez vos conclusions quand vous aurez avancé.

* * *

Pfff, j'en ai marre que l'on observe comme une bête curieuse. On peut pas manger en paix. Tiens voilà Sheppard et Ronon. Pour une fois, je veux bien me faire enlever par un extra-terrestre. 

- Bonjour Cixi. On peut s'installer ?

- Allez-y.

Comme si je pouvais refuser à deux beaux mâles.

- Alors votre enquête avance ?

- Ah, sur les vol de vos soutiens-gorge ?

- Non, sur l'indice de frustration sexuelle de vos soldats. Mais bien sur, sur mon vol !

- C'est quoi un soutien-gorge ?

C'est vrai que Ronon ne connaît pas, je lui montrerais volontiers mais j'en ai plus.

- Vous l'apprendrez quand vous déshabillerez une femme terrienne, Ronon.

Il lui explique rien là, Sheppard. Il paraît mal à l'aise.

- Ca soutien la poitrine des femmes. C'est pas la peine de faire temps de secrets, John.

Et là s'il comprend pas et bien je peux toujours lui faire un dessin.

- Donc vous n'avez aucune idée ?

- Ben, on a retrouvé des morceaux de ballons remplis d'eau au dessous du balcon sud donc on se doute pourquoi on vous a volé, mais on a pas encore trouvé qui.

- C'était donc pour ça !

- Vous avez plus avancé que le Dr Mc Kay.

C'est agréable de les entendre rire.

- Vu le nombre de baffes qu'il s'est prit, je peux comprendre pourquoi il rechigne à continuer la voie qu'il suivait. Il a moins de tact que moi.

Ton charme de Don Juan, je dirais plutôt. Remarque c'est vrai qu'il est charmant.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est un peu plus ingénu que vous dans ses rapports avec les autres.

I don't want no fly guy, I just want a shy guy! (1)

- Bon je vous laisse, Mc Kay m'attend.

Mais c'est quoi ce regard.

- John.

Lève la tête.

- Hmmm. Oui ?

- Arrêtez de regarder ma poitrine et trouvez mes vêtements le plus vite possible.

- Euh, oui, oui.

J'en ai marre !

* * *

- Dites Dr Mc Kay. 

- Oui ?

- Les militaires ont-ils des vêtements rouges ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- J'ai croisé le sergent Morrison à l'infirmerie. Et je crois que c'est lui qui m'a volé.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Le sergent avait des chaussettes roses.

- Et alors ? Bien que cela puisse paraître bizarre chez un militaire.

- Il a sûrement fait une lessive avec ma nouvelle parure rouge que l'on m'avait offerte au nouvel an.

- Quoi ?

- En France, au nouvel an, on offre des sous-vêtements neufs et rouges. Et comme je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les mettre, ils ont sûrement dégorgés dès la première lessive.

- Ah ! Ca y est ! Je vois ce que vous voulez dire !

Et la lumière fût. Il est lent quand il veut.

- Vous irez le voir ?

- Tout de suite, je vais chercher Sheppard.

Il va sûrement dire à Sheppard que c'est lui qui a trouvé. Il en a bavé quand même pour moi. Allez je me fais pardonner, bisous sur la joue gauche. Et hop !

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Pour toutes les baffes que vous vous êtes pris. Merci.

Bon je dois bosser moi quand même. C'est pas tout mais avec leurs enfantillages je vais être en retard.

* * *

1) cf. BO de Bad Boys, ça donne, Je ne veux pas d'un mec volage, je veux un mec timide.

* * *

_Voila je sais pas si ça vous plaît autant alors dites le moi._**_  
_**


End file.
